


she's a goodtime fella

by littledust



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lady," Bucky says, now desperate, "I am not here to deliver your couch."</p>
            </blockquote>





	she's a goodtime fella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newredshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newredshoes/gifts).



"Lady," Bucky says, now desperate, "I am not here to deliver your couch."

The woman with the scary eye makeup and the admittedly neat-looking wolf sweatshirt cocks an eyebrow at him. That eyebrow has a whole hell of a lot to say: _Sunshine, I don't care_ and _I just saw you stop a car with your bare metal hand_ are the main things, and he has to admit, the eyebrow is right. "I didn't say deliver," she says, thumping the back of a couch that appears to be covered in gold glitter. "This couch is in a state of deliver-ment. It will just remain on this sidewalk, eternally unfulfilled, unless somebody makes up for scaring off the delivery guys." When he doesn't respond, she adds, "What am I supposed to do, call Jake? He would snap himself in half like the world's saddest twig, and then his girlfriend would bore me to death with facts about 'health insurance' and 'debilitating injuries.'" She wiggles the middle and index fingers on both hands on some words.

Bucky closes his eyes and swallows a groan. It's not enough to be on the run from Hydra and the Avengers and every goddamn organization on the goddamn planet. Now he has to feel guilty about getting attacked by some Mafia--he honestly didn't even wait long enough to hear what language they were speaking--in the middle of Brooklyn. _Stupid_ idea, getting anywhere close to his old stomping grounds. He probably has about ten minutes before Captain America--Steve--shows up to collect him.

Still, ten minutes is a lot longer than it will take him to help with the couch.

"Fine," Bucky sighs.


End file.
